Lessons Stuck To You
by Valley-Gurl101
Summary: Just because school ends for one person doesn't mean it ends the lessons they learn. Kitty and Lance realize that together, and that they shall be forever. Fluffy story for a Lancitty lover! -FINISHED-


Just a little something for me not to feel so guilty for not updating my other stories!!! Plus, I kind of felt bad for not writing about Lance in a bit, actually I am writing about him just not in the good light. So now I have come to redeem him.   
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, except for two lousy cents in the back-pocket of my old jeans.  
  
*~*  
  
Kitty looked out at the sights of Bayville, her home, high up from the look-out point on which now stood upon. Mesmerized by the things she saw, the institute, football field, the park where so many little kids played, and tons of other places that no one bothered to care for.  
  
Though they weren't anything special, it was the feeling inside of her that told her to cherish them for whatever time she had.   
  
It was funny how she felt like that, maybe it was the last day of school blues. The heartache of goodbye. Especially to those who weren't coming back.   
  
~Like Lance~  
  
A lump formed in her throat. Why she felt like this she didn't know......   
  
It wouldn't be the same without him there by her side.   
  
/Stop being so selfish/ she strictly told herself.   
  
Lance is free now. No more teachers hassling him, no more Duncan or Scott for that matter, and well just to put it all in all no more problems that deal what so ever with the word education.   
  
He had done what he owed to society. He finished high school, maybe not the scholar type, but he made it through all right.  
  
Kitty allowed a small smile to touch her lips as she remembered all those late night "study times" they had, but then suddenly the smile disappeared as she realized that those nights were going to be spent on her own.   
  
/Stop it Pryde get a grip.../ The phrase that was instantly repeated so much throughout the whole day showed up again.  
  
Suddenly a twig snapped interrupting her from deep thought. Though surprised by the noise, she knew who it was, she always knew who it was.  
  
"Hey Pretty Kitty," his smooth voice whispered, "Knew you'd be here."   
  
She turned and regarded him with a small smile, but said absolutely nothing in fear that she might break down.   
  
He frowned at her tense self knowing that she had taken his leaving high school pretty seriously.  
  
So as he slowly reached out to take her hand in his, her tears started forming. Noticing them Lance pulled her tight against him, burying his head into the sweet softness of her hair. /No place better./  
  
"Your, like, leaving," she silently cried as she inhaled the essence that was just so Lance, feeling as if it would be the last time the scent would ever enter her.   
  
"Come one Kit, I'm not going anywhere. You think college life is cut out for me... They'll probably kick me out for rocking the place up a bit," Lance smiled and brought a finger up to her chin so she was staring intently at him, "Pun intended."   
  
"Laaa-nce," she whined. She hated when he did that. But that thought only made her feel worse, she would see less of that attitude next year. More tears threatened to spill.  
  
Lance automatically knew that he had said the wrong thing. He didn't understand why she was feeling so down, he would still always be here in Bayville, at least always be here while she was here.   
  
"Kit what's the matter?" he asked.  
  
She didn't answer. All she wanted was to know that he would always be there. But that was being so selfish, something she never wanted to enter their relationship.  
  
Placing his hands on her hips, he led them to a tree where he sat down taking her into his arms.   
  
She sighed as she rested her head on his chest.  
  
"I don't know. I know that you'll always be there, you know at the boarding house, here in Bayville. Yet, I won't see you as much. I'll be at school striving for education. You won't be there to walk me to my classes, to carry my books, to eat lunch with," she sighed against him and started to play with the button on his vest, "Or to tell off those jocks when they hassled me. Because unfortunately you weren't afraid of using you powers."  
  
"Hey Kit, anytime just tell me. I wouldn't mind making just a tiny stop once more in the halls of Bayville High. Especially if they mess with you."  
  
She laughed at that. That would be a sight to remember.  
  
"The teachers would be surprised. Who would think? Even after graduating Lance Alvers came back to school."  
  
Lance snorted at that comment, or more so a fantasy.   
  
"Maybe it won't be so bad. I mean I'll think of you. Promise you won't forget me. You know with your newborn freedom to roam our fair city," she asked teasingly, though Lance's answer came to her more seriously.   
  
"Kit, I could never forget you. School was made for me to go to just so I could see your face smiling at me.   
  
"Teachers in Bayville have nothing against you Katherine Pryde. There lessons were pieces of scrap paper compared to yours. Their guidance, joke books compared to yours. I learned so much from you. You taught me that I was more than that hood from the street, much more. I loved again, something I never thought I would do. And you know what that thing I loved was."  
  
"Yeah I heard about her. A real ditz, and a valley-girl too!!"  
  
"Naw... she was much more than that. Smart as hell, great body, and a heart willingly to accept anybody. You know what? She reminds of you!"  
  
They laughed together for a bit, just thinking about each other.  
  
"You know what Lance.... Maybe I could say the same thing about you."  
  
"Just how?"  
  
"You know just how everybody thinks of me as the valley girl with the brains? Well, you looked inside of me, and saw differently. So I guess you taught me as well," she snuggled up more closely to him, "But I guess those lessons are going to lower a bit?"  
  
"Nope, it doesn't end here, Kitty. It may be ending at the halls of Bayville, but we got our whole lives to be learning lessons from each other. Your stuck with me."  
  
"Glad to be. I love you," she whispered tiredly.  
  
"I love you, too."   
  
She lifted her head once more, and placed a light kiss on his lips. Lance enjoying her soft but caring touch, and Kitty just enjoying another one of life's heavenly treasures.   
  
And with those words, plus a kiss they both fell into a nice slumber.  
  
**~**  
  
Hey, it's just a short one-shot nothing to be dealt with here. Not one of my greatest works, but it's something!!! 


End file.
